


Amare

by writing_with_a_passion16



Series: Amare [1]
Category: Ancient Rome - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Ancient Rome!AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_with_a_passion16/pseuds/writing_with_a_passion16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianus is a Gladiator, taken in by Emperor Brutus and his son, Ricardus. Ianus has trust issues, but Ricardus shows him not all Romans are bad people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC comics.  
> I am a Latin student so this is as accurate as possible!  
> Character name translations:  
> Jason= Ianus (No J in Latin)  
> Ricardus= Dick  
> Brutus= Bruce  
> Talia= Talia  
> Barbara= Barbara  
> Timeus= Tim  
> Damianus= Damian  
> Alfredus= Alfred  
> Amadeus= OC  
> Benignus= Bane  
> Cronus= Scarecrow  
> Ioculator= Joker

Ianus' heart began to race inside his chest as a legionnaire used the chains attached to his wrist and ankles to pull him to his feet. The legionnaire pulled Ianus along, despite Ianus tripping on his chains. The legionnaire stopped and thrust a sword against his bare chest.

 "May the Gods take mercy on your pathetic soul," The legionnaire sneered before removing Ianus' chains and pushing him through a big black gate.

 Ianus used his arm to shield his eyes from the sun reflecting off the blood splattered Colosseum floor.

 Trumpets blared before a voice rose above the cheers of the crowd, "The slave named Ianus Petrus has been sentenced to death for the crimes of stealing and murder. This slave has run from the empire and now faces punishment. The famed gladiator, Benignus, will send the slave to his death by order of the emperor."

 Ianus looked up at a covered platform where a man with dark hair sat. To his right sat a boy, older than Ianus with eyes so bright they could be seen from anywhere in the arena. His eyes met Ianus' though he talked to a red haired woman on his right.

 The Emperor rose and squished a handful of grapes, a sacrifice to the Gods, “Begin!”

 Ianus looked ahead as a tall, muscular man charged out of a pair of gates. He shouted, banging his sword against his shield. Unlike Ianus, Benignus was gifted with a sword and plates of armor.

 Benignus charged at Ianus, his sword swung by Ianus' head. Ianus fell flat on his back to dodge the sword. He noticed Benignus stood in surprise at the lack of blood on his sword. Ianus used that opportunity to swing his own sword. He heard Benignus cry out in pain as blood spurted from the back of his knee. Ianus scrambled to his feet and tried to position himself for another strike. He swung, his sword slicing Benignus’ sword arm. The sword clattered from Benignus’ hands.

 Ianus smirked, darting to grab the sword. He fell sort as Benignus grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Ianus' free hand clawed at the dirt as his other hand swung back with the sword.

 The crowd cheered as Benignus lifted Ianus into the air and tossed him to the ground.

 Ianus clutched his ribs and got up while Benignus basked in glory. Ianus drove his sword through Benignus’ chest and heard a collective gasp.

 Guards swarmed him before he could even pull the sword out. They looked at the Emperor who had risen to his feet. "You have proven yourself, slave. You have shown you possess speed and strength. Such gifts are bestowed to only those the Gods deem worthy. I will give you your life in exchange for the life of a gladiator."

 "I would rather die than bleed for Romans’ pleasure!" Ianus spat at the ground, smiling at the Emperor.

 "What do my people choose?" The Emperor stuck his thumb out and listened to the crowd.

 Suddenly his thumb was forced upwards. The Emperor looked back in shock and saw his son standing behind him. "What is the meaning of this?" The Emperor spat at his son.

 "Spare his life, father. Please, gift your oldest son with your mercy."

 The Emperor nodded, "I shall spare your life, slave. Take him away!"

 There were cheers from the crowd as Ianus was hauled back to the dungeons. A legionnaire pulled hard on Ianus’ arm as he dragged him to a cell.

 They were stopped by a second legionnaire, “The prince wishes to see him.”

 Ianus’ head was whirling. First he was sentenced to death. Now he was sentenced to another life of servitude. All of this is to be concluded by the prince of Rome himself.

 Ianus was pulled from his thoughts as his wrists were covered in cold iron. He pulled on them, and found they were chained to a wall behind him. After a moment the door of his cell opened and two men walked in. One was wearing the _toga praetexta_ of richer Roman families; a white toga with a purple strip down the side. The other was a legionnaire in full body armor.

 “Leave us,” The man said.

 The legionnaire nodded hesitantly and left.

 Ianus looked over the man; he was shorter than Ianus, with muscles covering his slim body. His hair was long, falling into his bright blue eyes. He smiled at Ianus, an action that shocked him, “What is your name?”

 “Ianus, your highness.”

 “Ricardus,” he corrected. “Never ‘your highness’.”

 Ianus smirked, “You seem as if you relate to the common populous.”

 “I will not pretend that I do, because I do not. I simply try not to remember which family I was born into.”

 “Which family would that be?”

 “You mock,” Ricardus smiled, scanning Ianus. “You are very brave.”

 “Why do you say this? You are the one standing before Rome’s new gladiator.”

 “I say this because few stand a chance against Benignus; he is renowned for his strength. He has broken the backs of hundreds of men.”

 “I do not fear death.”

 Ricardus stepped close, “Then what is it that you do fear?”

 “Fear.”

 “You fear, fear?” Ricardus half smiled

 Ianus nodded, “I am always afraid that I will be weak in the eyes of my enemy. It is this fear that I loth.”

 “Hatred is different than fear.”

 “Perhaps, but sometimes hatred leads to fear.”

 “You speak with a wise tongue,” Ricardus smiled.

 “You mean wise for a slave?”

 “Wise by any standards.”

 “Why did you make your father spare my life?” Ianus met Ricardus’ bold blue eyes.

 “Within the walls of Rome I see many people; such is the duty for Rome’s future Emperor. However, it is rare that I see a kind face within the walls. It is even rarer that I see a kind face hidden behind hurt and suffering.” Ricardus’ hand gently touched Ianus’ face. “I have long waited for a companion who brings wise words and stories.”

 “Then you have wasted those years.”

 “Why do you say so? You are wise. Do you not have stories to share?”

 “I have more stories than a playwright. I mean to say you have wasted your years, for now you are married. Are married men not allowed to seek a childhood companion?”

 Ricardus frowned, “Why do you say this?”

 “I saw you talking with a woman.”

 “Yes, she is my wife. She does not bring me the company I seek.”

 “What do you seek?” Ianus leaned forward so that there was but a breath of air between them.

 Ricardus’ eyes memorized each line of Ianus’ face. He felt Ianus’ breath on his skin and the heat between them.

 “Ricardus!”

 Ricardus turned to see his father, “Hello, father.”

 “We must leave. Barbara is waiting for you.”

 “Father, I want this man as my companion.”

 The Emperor laughed, “Ricardus, I have given you many companions over the years. You are now married, and soon you will lead the Legion. Why is it you must have a companion now?”

 Ricardus was speechless, “I do not know, father.”

 The Emperor sighed, “You may bring him, but once you leave for the Legion, he will be brought back here.”

 Ricardus nodded, following his father as a legionnaire came to get Ianus.


End file.
